The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core, now in its 20th year of continuous funding, received an 'outstanding' rating in 2005. The existing Core supports IDDRC researchers in experimental design and biostatistical analysis of data from traditional sources, as well as studies that use genomic and functional genomic data. Support for bioinformatics is increasingly important for our users. The proposed Core retains our existing strengths in biostatistics and statistical genetics while strengthening support for bioinformatics. During the current funding cycle, Dr. Avital Cnaan, the Core Director, relocated to Children's National Medical Center while Dr. David Shera, a biostatistician, took a position with the pharmaceutical industry. Dr. Mary Putt became Director in 2006, continuing a productive history with the IDDRC that began as Associate Director in 1999. Dr. Marcella Devoto, a statistical geneticist, and Dr. Peter Yang, a biostatistician, were recruited to join the Core. The proposed renewal adds Dr. Peter White as co-director. Dr. White, who is nationally known for his work in genomics and bioinformatics, directs the Center for Biomedical Informatics (CBMi) at CHOP. With the tremendous growth of genomics in both basic science and clinical research at Children's Hospital of Philadelphia and the University of Pennsylvania, our new efforts for this renewal focus on strengthening support for genomic and functional genomics studies, particularly bioinformatics.